


Watching Over You

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Yangst, i almost made myself cry writing this, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: She’s always been the one taking care of others.After being forced to look after Ruby and their own depressed father it just turned into a second nature, part of what made her Yang Xiao Long. She just grew into that role, one way to show the immense love she held inside, and it wasn’t a surprise when it extended to her new teammates and friends at Beacon.---Just Yang being there for the people she cares about.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since the last time I was able to write a tiny one-shot in only one sitting, completely inspired. And that was the first time I did it writing in english! It's a really big thing for me and I'm actually proud of this work.  
> I hope you'll like it as much as I do.

She’s always been the one taking care of others.

After being forced to look after Ruby and their own depressed father it just turned into a second nature, part of what made her Yang Xiao Long. She just grew into that role, one way to show the immense love she held inside, and it wasn’t a surprise when it extended to her new teammates and friends at Beacon.

What was surprising though was the intensity of the feeling that was poured into her partner, to the point that it overcame the one for her own sister.

This is how she knew she fell in love with Blake Belladonna.

This is also why she was so ready to sacrifice her life for her on that tragic night.

Yang never blamed her for what happened, it wasn’t her fault, and her biggest wish was to just make her understand that.

But it didn’t matter how hard and painful reality was, it wouldn’t stop her from looking out for her loved ones. And that’s exactly what she did.

She was there when they finally reunited, and Ruby called Weiss for the true-loving hug the lonely ex-heiress really deserved.

She was there when destiny brought the courageous yet still haunted Blake back to her teammates at Haven.

She was there during the fights, the collection of the relics, all the adventures and obstacles.

But she was also there in those more subtle and private moments of need. When loneliness and tears surrounded them, in need of the loving warmth only Yang could provide.

During the cold nights in Atlas when Weiss was alone bounded by a family who hated her.

During the uncomfortable nights outside in the woods when her little sister cried herself to sleep over the people she lost.

During the hot tropical nights in Menagerie when Blake was muffled up in her comfy childhood bed, in a home filled with people who truly loved her, and yet she couldn’t let herself sleep and relax because her mind kept going back to that night and guilt overwhelmed her.

Watching them suffer was agonizing, but Yang kept getting through it despite her instinct to look away and cry. No, she promised to be there, for better or for worse; it was the least she could do.

Time passed, they all grew in both strength and beauty, and she kept watching over them while pride grew and filled her chest seeing how far they’ve gone.

And of course she was there for the final battle against Salem. A battle that took a lot from them, sweat, blood and even some lives, but thankfully not from one of the people she cared the most for. It was a selfish relief, but she’d rather be that than a hypocrite.

She’s never been like Raven after all. Even if she got a better understanding of the woman who gave birth to her it didn’t mean she had to forgive her. She didn’t.

Yang took a big sigh. It’s been a long journey, but their mission was finally accomplished, the worst finally gone.

She smiled; they didn’t need her anymore.

Turning her back, Yang was welcomed by a familiar figure in a white cloak.

It would’ve been a lie to say that the girl didn’t expect that to happen, but it didn’t make the meeting less emotional either. “Summer…” she whispered with tears already forming in her eyes.

The woman took her hood off, revealing the face of the person who raised and gave her the best memories of her childhood. She grinned, the same smile as Ruby “So, you found Raven and all of a sudden I’m not your mom anymore?” tears were finally falling from lilac eyes and Summer’s smile sweetened “Come here, my sunny little dragon.”

And suddenly Yang was a child again. She ran, embraced the woman she missed so much and cried hard on her shoulder while she gently stroked her golden hair. Even if Summer was the tiniest now, it still felt warm and safe just like before, exactly like she remembered.

Yang cried and cried, and her mom kept patiently comforting her. “You can rest now; I’m so proud of you.” They stayed like that for a while and only when Yang’s sobs calmed down Summer dared to back up enough to see her daughter’s face. She cupped her cheeks, the girl sniffing. “It’s time to go.”

Yang backed off, dried her tears and looked back again at the people she’s been with all this time since that nightmare of a night, when everything started.

Her friends. Her family. The love of her life.

She felt bad for all the pain she caused but she’d never regret giving her life for her. Never.

“I know… I just wish I could’ve told her.”

“Actions speak louder than words, and yours have been unmistakable; I’m sure she knows.”

“I know that! I just… I wanted to tell her.”

Summer smiled softly, recognizing the feeling behind those eyes, and did nothing as Yang walked and sat near Blake’s sleeping body.

Yang looked around at her team, her family, before focusing on Blake again. She was so proud of them.

Yang sweetly stroked her now short hair, aware of how useless it was, and almost cried again seeing Blake react to it regardless with a smile and a content sigh.

“Yang” Summer called again, and the blonde knew there was no more time for delaying. She left one last feather kiss on the Faunus’ lips, cursing herself for not doing it while she was still alive, then she finally got up and reached for her mother’s hand.

Her eyes were still at them.

“Don’t’ worry Sunshine, you’ll see them again someday.”

“I hope it’s not any time soon.”

Yang gave her loved ones one last look, wishing them the longest happiest lives. Then she let herself be led.

Someday she’d come back for them, ready to welcome and lead them just like the woman holding her hand just did for her.

Team RWBY would be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to "Forever Fall" for a week and then all of a sudden YouTube reminds you of Nickelback's music video "Never Gonna Be Alone".  
> If I have to suffer, I'm dragging everyone else down with me.


End file.
